1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly with two hook devices for reliably locking a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of locks have heretofore been provided for different purposes. Typically, a lock includes a single latch bolt for providing the latching function. The latching function provided by the single latch bolt is apt to be destroyed. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/298407, which is now U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,441, disclosed a lock assembly with two hook devices to solve this problem. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the lock assembly disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/298,407 comprises a casing 1 having two openings 14, a pivotable member 11 pivotally mounted in the casing 1, two linking rods 13 respectively provided on two sides of the pivotable member 11, each linking rod 13 including a first end pivotally connected to the pivotable member 11 and a second end, and two hook devices 12 each including a hook member 122 and a rocker arm 121. Each rocker arm 121 is pivotally mounted in the casing 1. The second end of each linking rod 13 is pivotally connected to an associated rocker arm 121. Each hook member 122 includes a first end 123 pivotally connected to the rocker arm 121 and a hooked second end 124 that is passable through an associated opening 14 of the casing 1. When the pivotable member 11 is pivoted, each hook member 122 is actuated such that the hooked second end 124 of each hook member 122 is moved between a retracted position in the casing 1 and an extended position out of the casing 1. However, the casing 1 must include a protruded portion 10 on an inner end thereof for shielding pivotal movement of the inner one of the linking rods 13 (the upper one in FIG. 1). As a result, the mounting hole of a door (e.g., a sliding door) in which the lock assembly is mounted must be deepened.